Fronnie Forever (Freddy X Bonnie)
by TheGoldenBunny3463
Summary: Two boys get a weird feeling when they're around each other and they don't know why, but little Chica thinks she knows what's going on... Read this to know more!
1. PROLOGUE

CHAPTER I: **THE PROLOGUE**

CHICA: (squealing) I knew it!

FREDDY AND BONNIE: (screaming at the same time) What?! Chica?!

CHICA: (still squealing) I knew it! I told you!

FREDDY: Go away!

CHICA: OK…

Chica left the two boys behind and laughed horrendously in the hallway.

FREDDY: (talking to Bonnie) What if she tells everyone about this?

BONNIE: (thinks) She won't, hopefully…


	2. THE MONTH THAT ALL BEGAN

CHAPTER II: **THE MONTH THAT ALL BEGAN**

The story began a month before the prologue.

In the pizzeria, the animatronics roam freely, after they complete their work on the day. Freddy, the animatronics' some-kind-of-boss, is a polite, quiet, and vain bear. Bonnie, the one-could-say "brains" of the four, is a bouncy, happy, curious, and positive goofball. Chica, the food lover, loves to cook and eat. Foxy, the acting-like-a pirate, is a loyal and protective fox.

But so much for the introduction, the four already worked for about 20 years, and known each other for a long time. But, like humans, these animatronics were programmed to be-like humans, that can understand feelings and love. Some of them also have relationships to each other, and one of them is Freddy and Bonnie.

It all started by some-kind-of "weird feeling"…

BONNIE: (talking in his mind) We were in the kitchen and Chica was making pizza. Freddy, Foxy, and I were waiting for it to finish, but when I'm with Freddy, I feel weird. Every time I look at him, I got the same feeling again, but why? I don't know why!

FREDDY: (talking behind Bonnie) Hi, Bonnie!

BONNIE: (turning and talking nervously to Freddy) Hey, F-Freddy!

FREDDY: What's wrong, Bonnie?

BONNIE: Nothing…

FREDDY: You sure?

BONNIE: (talking quickly) Yeah…

Bonnie went to Foxy, while Freddy stared at Bonnie, and he said something to himself.

FREDDY: (talking in his mind) For some reason, I keep on staring at him. I just can't help myself!

Then, someone sneaked at the front of Freddy's eyes, spoiling his view of Bonnie.

CHICA: (squeaking) What are you looking at, Freddy?

FREDDY: Nothing!

CHICA: You sure? It looks like your staring at Bonnie!

Foxy and Bonnie turned their heads and was shocked to hear what Chica said. Freddy is somehow, embarrassed.

FREDDY: (hiding his embarrassment) What? No!

FOXY: (steps in) Yarr! Both of ye, stop it!


	3. GETTING SUSPICIOUS

CHAPTER III: **GETTING SUSPICIOUS**

FOXY: Sail ho! Why be ye fighting?

CHICA: (shouting) Freddy started it!

FOXY: Yo-ho-ho! I don't care who started it! Ye better stop it. I'm going aft to me cove...

Foxy left the kitchen, but on his way to his cove, he saw Bonnie, who was talking to himself. Foxy doesn't want to be rude by talking to him, but he heard something...

BONNIE: (talking to himself) Why did Chica said that to Freddy? Was he really staring at me? Probably not...

FOXY: (talking on his mind) Hmm, he seemed addled. Oh well...

Foxy continued on his way to his cove, and went to sleep. On the other hand, Bonnie is still confused and talking to himself.

BONNIE: (talking to himself) I am confused! But, I still don't know why I get a weird feeling every time I see Freddy! Wait, do I? Nah!

After he is done talking to himself, someone came right in to talk to Bonnie...

CHICA: (teasing Bonnie) So, are you and Freddy dating?

BONNIE: (giving a glair) What? No!

CHICA: (smirking) Are you sure?

BONNIE: Yes! Why do you even care?

CHICA: (giggling) It's because I seem to like the chemistry between you and Freddy!

BONNIE: Look, I don't like him, and he doesn't like me either. And also, I am not gay.

CHICA: (smiling) Fine, but I know there's something going on between you two. You may don't know anything about it, but I do...

After the conversation, Chica left.

In that same moment, Freddy went to talk to Goldie, a name which they shortened for Golden Freddy. Goldie is an bear, looking similar to Freddy but with yellow fur, who is extremely silent, fearful, and shy. Even with that personality, they treated each other as brothers.

Goldie appeared in front of Freddy.

GOLDIE: Hey, Freddy. How's your day?

FREDDY: It's great. How about yours?

GOLDIE: It's fine. By the way, I have to ask something...

FREDDY: What is it?

GOLDIE: Is there someone you have a crush on?

FREDDY: No, I don't think so. Why?

GOLDIE: (smiling) Because I know someone who likes you...

FREDDY: (being stupid) Who?

GOLDIE: You will know who, soon...

Goldie disappeared like a ghost after the talk. Freddy was getting ready to go to sleep, but he saw Bonnie, sleeping on Freddy's bed. He thought to himself...

FREDDY: (talking on his mind) I wonder why he is sleeping on my bed...


	4. IN BED TOGETHER

CHAPTER IV: **IN BED TOGETHER**

FREDDY: (talking on his mind) Why is he on my bed? Should I move him? But, he kinda looks peaceful when he sleeps, and cute too. Wait, what was I thinking? He's my best friend, I can't think something like that! Oh well, it's already late, so I'll just sleep with him tonight...

Freddy got to his bed and covered himself with a blanket, but Bonnie wrapped his arms around Freddy.

FREDDY: (talking on his mind) His arms are so warm. I wish this moment never ends...

Then, Freddy went to sleep. But, on that same moment...

CHICA: (talking on her mind) I know that there is something going on between Bonnie and Freddy, but I can't figure it out! Oh well, I will know it, someday. Hmm, I wonder what's going on now between the two. I'll ask Foxy, if he's awake...

Chica went to Foxy's cove to talk about the relationship of Bonnie and Freddy, if Foxy is still awake...

CHICA: (whispering loudly) Foxy!

FOXY: (jumping and screaming) Shiver me timbers! What?

CHICA: What are you doing?

FOXY: (talking angrily) Yarr! I was sleeping, but not anymore! What do ye want?

CHICA: I'm bored. Let's do something...

FOXY: Arrr! Fine! What be ye suggesting?

CHICA: (talking excitedly) Hmm, I know! Let's scare Freddy!

FOXY: Fine...

Even Foxy didn't want to, he forced himself to go and went with Chica in Freddy's room. In their surprise, especially Chica, they saw Freddy and Bonnie in bed, together. They saw them hugging and wrapping their arms each other while sleeping. Chica tried to react...

CHICA: I kne-...

But, she was cut-off by Foxy's hand, to avoid them from being caught.

FOXY: (whispering) Shh, don't wake them up...

CHICA: (whispering) Fine!

Chica was being dragged by Foxy out of Freddy's room.

FOXY: Chica, let them be for tonight, alright?

CHICA: OK...

Foxy went back to his cove and Chica went to her room to, assess the situation...

CHICA: (talking to herself) I wonder why they're sleeping together; do they even like each other? But, they do look cute together. Oh well, it's already late, I should go to sleep...

A day has passed, and the four animatronics were all asleep.


	5. AWAKENING

CHAPTER V: **AWAKENING**

It was 7:15 in the morning , and Freddy is awake and still in his bed. Bonnie is still sleeping and still hugging Freddy. Freddy came up a question in his mind…

FREDDY: (talking in his mind) I love it when Bonnie hugs me, but I wonder why he's sleeping in my bed. I know, I'll ask him! But, he's so adorable when he's asleep. No, I can't think something like that, I'm not gay! Well, I guess, I should wake him up…

Freddy shook Bonnie, slowly and softly, to wake him up. Freddy said…

FREDDY: (talking softly while shaking Bonnie) Bonnie, wake up…

Bonnie woke up and said…

BONNIE: (talking in a sleepy voice while confused) What? Where am I?

FREDDY: (talking softly) You're in my bed…

BONNIE: How did I get here?

FREDDY: I don't know; I wanted to ask you the same thing, but it seems you didn't know either…

BONNIE: (talking in a sleepy voice) Hmm, the last thing that I remember was that I fell asleep in the kitchen, that I heard a familiar voice, and I ended up here…

FREDDY: Well, it doesn't matter anymore; did you sleep well?

BONNIE: Yeah, I guess…

FREDDY: (talking shyly) Me too, but you were hugging me while sleeping…

BONNIE: Oh, I'm sorry!

FREDDY: (blushing) It's fine, but we should go get breakfast or Chica will see us like this…

BONNIE: OK…

The two animatronics walked out of Freddy's room and ran quickly to the kitchen. Chica was cooking and Foxy was already in the table. Freddy and Bonnie showed up, and Chica said while cooking…

CHICA: Hey, guys! You're late…

FOXY: They just woke up, leave them alone, Chica…

CHICA: (continuing cooking) Fine…

FOXY: (whispering to Freddy and Bonnie) Avast guys, ye need to be careful on what ye do from now on…

FREDDY AND BONNIE: (whispering at the same time) Why?

FOXY: (whispering) Because she saw you…


	6. IT'S YOU

CHAPTER VI: **IT'S YOU**

BONNIE: (whispering) What do you mean she saw us?

FOXY: (whispering) Well, last night, she wanted to scare ye because she's bored, so we went inside yer room and-

He was cut off by Freddy by asking…

FREDDY: (whispering loudly) And what?!

FOXY: (whispering) And she saw ye sleeping together…

BONNIE: (talking in his mind) Oh my, she saw us!

He thought to himself this dialogue while talking to Foxy…

BONNIE: (whispering) Oh, OK then…

After that talk, he thought to himself…

BONNIE: (talking in his mind) How did I even ended in Freddy's bed? Was I sleep-walking? I suppose not…

After Foxy told the two that Chica saw them, Freddy became scared that the conspiracy may spread among the whole pizzeria. But, he is still thinking how Bonnie ended up in his bed. To shake off the thought…

FREDDY: (talking to everyone) Well, I'm going back to my room…

After he told that, he left the kitchen. As Freddy headed to his room, he heard Bonnie yelling his name…

BONNIE: (shouting) Freddy, hold up!

FREDDY: (turning and talking to Bonnie) What's up?

BONNIE: I need to talk to you about last night.

FREDDY: OK, what about it?

BONNIE: Umm, do you know how I ended up in your bed?

FREDDY: Actually, I don't know…

After the conversation, a figure appeared between the two. After they saw the figure, everything came to mind…

FREDDY AND BONNIE: (talking at the same time) Oh, it's you…


	7. STUPID CHICKEN

CHAPTER VII: **STUPID CHICKEN**

The figure appeared is, none other than Freddy's "brother", Goldie.

GOLDIE: Yup, it's me…

FREDDY: (getting annoyed) What do you want now?

GOLDIE: (smirking) I just wanted to ask you, if you liked the little present I gave you?

FREDDY: (being confused) Present? What present?

GOLDIE: (turning and talking to Bonnie) How about you, Bonnie?

After some thinking, they figured it out what Goldie meant…

BONNIE: (being scared) Oh, it was you who did it, wasn't it?

GOLDIE: Correct! I'm the one who put you in Freddy's room.

BONNIE: (being confused) OK, why? How? Answer me!

GOLDIE: (smirking) You know why…

FREDDY: (being confused) Bonnie, what does he mean by that?

BONNIE: (blushing) N-N-Nothing!

GOLDIE: Anyways, I'll let you two figure it out yourselves. Goodbye!

After the talk with Golden Freddy, he disappeared in thin air. Bonnie thought to himself after being embarrassed in front of Freddy…

BONNIE: (talking in his mind) That was a close one! I can't believe it was Goldie, but it was pretty obvious, but because of him, Freddy almost found out that I like him! Now, it's not the right time, but what if he doesn't like me back? No, no, Bonnie, don't think something ahead of yourself…

While talking, he and Freddy were walking towards the kitchen. Bonnie is so focused talking in his mind, that he bumped into Chica…

BONNIE: I'm sorry! I didn't- oh, hey Chica…

CHICA: (smirking) Oh, hey, Bonabelle…

BONNIE: (glaring) Don't call me that.

CHICA: (talking while leaving) Fine, I won't call you that, Bonabelle…

BONNIE: (mumbling) Stupid chicken…

CHICA: (stopping) What was that?

BONNIE: Nothing…

CHICA: (walking towards Bonnie) That's what I thought. Oh, by the way, I was just wondering, why you and Freddy were late for breakfast this morning, hmm?

BONNIE: No reason. Now, go away…

CHICA: OK then, but I'm watching you…

Chica walked away to her room. Freddy went to sleep already and Foxy was in his cove. So, he also went to his room and plopped on his bed and fell asleep.

Another night completed, and all of the four were on bed.


	8. A NEW NIGHT GUARD

CHAPTER VIII: **A NEW NIGHT GUARD**

CHICA: (shouting) Wake up, you lazy assholes!

Chica's shouting made Bonnie so shocked that he fell off the bed and hit the ground…

BONNIE: (shouting) What the hell was that?!

Bonnie checked what's happening and he left his room. He saw Chica banging everyone's door while yelling at them to wake up…

CHICA: (shouting) Freddy!

FREDDY: (getting irritated) What?!

CHICA: (pointing the stage) Wake up, and get over there…

FREDDY: (walking to the stage) Ugh, fine…

So, before Chica will yell at Bonnie, he went to his position at the stage as well. Everyone is at their place, well, not everyone…

CHICA: (shouting) Wait a minute, where's Foxy?!

BONNIE: (shouting) Why are you yelling?!

CHICA: (saying cheerfully) Because, you guys never listen to me, so I thought if I yelled, you guys will listen!

BONNIE: Fine…

Foxy came late and said…

FOXY: OK, I'm here now. What do ye want, Chica?

CHICA: I forgot…

FREDDY: (face-palming) Seriously…

CHICA: Sorry…

Chica walked away the stage and trying to think what she was trying to say…

CHICA: (talking in her mind) Dammit! I can't remember what I was going to say!

Then, she remembered what to say…

CHICA: (shouting) Boys!

FOXY: What do ye think she wants now?

FREDDY: Beats me…

BONNIE: Maybe, she finally remembered what she was going to say…

CHICA: (shouting) Guys! I remembered what I was going to say earlier!

FOXY: What is it, lass?

CHICA: There is, a new, night guard!

FOXY: (talking in his mind) Yo-ho-ho! Oh nay!


	9. A NEW NIGHT FRIEND

CHAPTER IX: **A NEW NIGHT FRIEND**

CHICA: There's a new night guard! I'm so excited to meet him!

FREDDY: Well, do you know who it is?

CHICA: Nope…

FREDDY: OK then…

BONNIE: (gasping) The night guard's here!

CHICA: (getting excited) Really?! Let's go!

The four started going to the office in their respective routes. Foxy and Bonnie always took to the west side, while Freddy and Chica took the east side. But before that, Foxy realized something…

FOXY: Wait, not yet guys…

FREDDY: Why not?

FOXY: Let's wait for midnight to make it more creepy…

FREDDY: Fine…

The four waited until 12:00 am. The night guard is terrified by the place. He thought to himself…

NIGHT GUARD: (talking in his mind) So I just started a new job here, as a new night guard! Ten years ago, I love this place when I was kid. Well, I should get started…

The phone rang…

NIGHT GUARD: Hello?

After the dialogue from the phone, he is quite shocked…

NIGHT GUARD: So, they're going to stuff me in a suit? No, they can't, can they?

Bonnie appeared in the left door, The night guard started panicking and begging…

NIGHT GUARD: (stuttering) P-please B-Bonnie, don't k-kill me…

BONNIE: (being confused) Why would I do that?

NIGHT GUARD: (getting relieved) So, you're not going to kill me?

BONNIE: No, silly! I just wanted to be friends…

Chica and Freddy appeared in the right door…

CHICA: Hey, Bonnie!

BONNIE: (blushing while being nervous after seeing Freddy) Chic- uhh…

FREDDY: Yup, it's me…

CHICA: Aww, he's blushing!

BONNIE: Shut it!

NIGHT GUARD: (interrupting) Um, hi?

FREDDY: Oh, my bad! My name's Freddy, what's yours?

NIGHT GUARD: M-my name? It's-


	10. MIKE SCHMIDT

CHAPTER X: **MIKE SCHMIDT**

MIKE: -Mike Schmidt.

BONNIE: Mike? That sounds so familiar…

CHICA: (shouting) Really? I love that name!

BONNIE: Sorry Mike, she has a, shouting problem…

MIKE: Umm, thanks for the tip, I guess?

Foxy ran to the office to meet the night guard.

FOXY: Avast, so who's thee new nigh- oh, ho!

FREDDY: Hey Foxy, this is Mike. Mike, this is Foxy.

FOXY: Yo-ho-ho! How be ye doing?!

MIKE: Just fine…

FREDDY: (talking to Mike) So, you know already who the four of us, right?

MIKE: (pointing Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica in a sequence) Yup, you're Freddy, you're Bonnie, you're Foxy, and the duck is Chica!

After hearing that, Chica is so annoyed, that she will explode…

CHICA: (shouting) I'm, a, chicken!

MIKE: (being terrified and hiding behind Foxy) Sorry…

FOXY: Ahoy! Look what have ye done, chicken!

CHICA: Oops, my bad…

While the four were arguing about Mike, Mike was "describing" the four in his thoughts, as to not provoke the animatronics to hurt, or even kill him…

MIKE: (talking in his mind) They are insane…

GOLDIE: (talking in Mike's thoughts) Tell me about it.

MIKE: (talking in his mind) W-who are you? How are you in m-my thoughts?

GOLDIE: (talking in Mike's thoughts) Oh, sorry about that! I'm the Golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldie. And, I guess you could say that I have supernatural powers…

MIKE: (talking in his mind) Oh, umm, that's actually, pretty cool!

GOLDIE: (talking in Mike's thoughts) Yeah, sure. But, anyways, I have to tell you a secret that, only you and me, will know…

MIKE: (talking in his mind) Really?! What is it?!

GOLDIE: (talking in Mike's thoughts) Do you recognize Bonnie and my brother over there?

MIKE: (talking in his mind) Who's your brother, by the way?

GOLDIE: (talking in Mike's thoughts) I thought it was pretty obvious, but since you're new, it's Freddy…

MIKE: (talking in his mind) Oh, my bad! So, what about them?

GOLDIE: (talking in Mike's thoughts) I heard that the two like each other, and I want you to help me…

MIKE: (talking in his mind) Really?! Aww, that's so cute! Sure, why not?

GOLDIE: (talking in Mike's thoughts) Great! Well, I'll see you around next time, bye!

MIKE: (going back to reality) Well, that's strange…

FREDDY: What's strange?

MIKE: Oh, nothing at all!

FREDDY: OK, we'll be on the stage; you should come with us…

MIKE: (walking to the stage) Alright!

The four went to the stage and talked about their life in the pizzeria. Mike was astonished on the programming of the four, because of their human understanding. Continuity to the dialogue was…

CHICA: (hugging Mike) I love this new night guard! We will be the best of friends!

MIKE: Sure! So Bonnie, how long have you been here?

BONNIE: Umm, a long time already…

MIKE: Oh…

A random silence has spread to the pizzeria because the four has nothing to talk about, so Chica decided to scream to the loudest and highest pitch, to break the odd silence…

FOXY: (getting annoyed) Sink me! Chica, lass, calm down!

CHICA: Oops, sorry!

FREDDY: (getting bored) So, what do you guys want to do? I'm bored…

MIKE: I don't know, but I can't believe that you understand how humans feel! You guys are so cool…

BONNIE: It's great, isn't it?

CHICA: (interrupting) Hey, how about we make pizzas?

MIKE: Sure, I like to eat…

FOXY: (mumbling) That wee one, he seems familiar, but I don't know whar he's from...

CHICA: (shouting) OK, so what kind of pizza do you guys want?!

FREDDY: (being calm) Chica, please, don't shout. We're just in front of you…

FOXY: Yeah, lass, listen to thee bear...

CHICA: Alright. Freddy, can you help me make a pizza?

FREDDY: (walking to the kitchen with Chica) Sure…

Bonnie was staring at Freddy, as he saw him attempting to make a pizza, but he always flip the dough wrong. Bonnie found this cute, but he was caught…

FOXY: Avast Bonnie, be ye OK?

BONNIE: (snapping out of it) Y-Yeah, I'm fine!

FOXY: Alright…

BONNIE: (talking in his mind) Whew, that was close…


	11. THE B-DAY

CHAPTER XI: **THE B-DAY**

After the day they met Mike, they ate pizza and went to sleep.

But today is a special day, because it's Chica's birthday! Everyone, except Chica, is planning on how they will surprise the chicken. This is how it all started…

CHICA: (mumbling) Today is my birthday!

She walked out of her room and went to the kitchen. Surprisingly, no one's there, but only Chica.

CHICA: (mumbling) Hmm, no one's awake yet, well, I guess I'll make breakfast this time for the guys…

Even before Chica's awake, the other three were planning a surprise party in Foxy's cove.

FOXY: (freaking out) Sail ho! Avast, it's Chica's birthday! I'm so excited!

BONNIE: But, she will expect us to throw her a party and give her gifts…

FREDDY: Yeah, so, we better get started…

FOXY: Yeah, but what kind of party be we throwing?

BONNIE: Hmm, we could throw him a princess party!

FREDDY: (laughing hardly) Pfft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CHICA: (shouting) Breakfast is ready!

FOXY: (running) Quick, to the kitchen!

Freddy was left behind in the cove, not being happy with the kind of party being thrown…

FREDDY: (sighing while walking to the kitchen) Princess party it is…

The three arrived to the kitchen, acting to be a bit sleepy, as to not be caught with the act…

CHICA: There you are! Where were you guys?

FOXY: (pretending to yawn) We're still sleeping...

CHICA: Oh, OK…

BONNIE: (whispering to Freddy and Foxy) So, we're going to dress like princesses too?

FOXY: (whispering to Bonnie) Nay, we will be princes, and Chica is thee main princess…

BONNIE: (whispering to Foxy) But, the moment will be awkward with only four of us in the party…

FOXY: (whispering to Bonnie and Freddy) Yeah, you're right. We need more princes and princesses, but whar could we find more animatronics?

FREDDY: (whispering to Bonnie and Foxy) Don't worry, I have an idea…

The four sat together and ate breakfast. After that, they went to each other businesses, but the three were actually planning and decorating the dining area, while Chica was working in the kitchen…

CHICA: (mumbling) I think they forgot my birthday. But it's OK though, it's not like always that we have a party for ourselves. I guess I'll celebrate my birthday today, alone…

BONNIE: (talking to Chica) Hey Chica, where's the sugar?

CHICA: Here; why would you need sugar?

BONNIE: Oh, we have a dare for Foxy to eat half a bag of sugar!

CHICA: Oh, OK…

BONNIE: Thanks Chica, bye!

CHICA: (mumbling) Boys these days…

The sugar was actually to be used to make a cake. Foxy and Bonnie made the cake easily, because they always watch Chica how to bake a cake when a kid has his birthday. While Foxy and Bonnie were making the cake, Freddy went to the other Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria location, just a few blocks from theirs. Then, he went to invite the toy animatronics, including Marionette, BB, and JJ, to the party and dress as princes and princesses. After Freddy came back with the toys, the whole dining area is decorated with pink balloons, streamers, glitter, and a poster that said: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICA". All of them were dressed and only one thing is missing, the birthday girl itself…

FOXY: (shouting) Yarr! Chica! We need yer help here; come over here!

CHICA: OK, be there in a minute!

Chica went to the dining area but it's extremely dark, because the lights are closed. When Chica opened the lights, she was so surprised and was about to cry. Bonnie gave her a tiara and a throne, while everyone was bowing in front of her. They said good things about her being in the band. They also sang songs for her, ate pizzas, and danced.

But while the party, someone's actually watching…

MIKE: (crying uncontrollably) That's so, beautiful…


	12. PLEASE STAY WITH ME

CHAPTER XII: **PLEASE STAY WITH ME**

After Chica's birthday, everything was a success. The four were sleeping on the floor because of tiredness; the toy animatronics were back to their location; and Mike, well, still in the office, crying. The whole pizzeria was in a big mess…

CHICA: (yawning) Hey, guys. Wake up; we need to clean this place before tomorrow…

Bonnie awoke and stared at Chica. She seemed smiling…

BONNIE: (yawning) What's going on?

CHICA: (giggling) Nothing, but someone's enjoying your company…

BONNIE: (being confused) What are you even talking abo-

Bonnie saw Freddy, who has his arms wrapped around Bonnie. His face heats up and he's not moving a muscle. He asks Chica what he can do…

BONNIE: (whispering loudly while blushing) What do I do now?!

CHICA: (thinking) Hmm, I got an idea…

Chica got a large pillow from her bedroom and slowly put it between Bonnie and Freddy, urging Freddy to hug the pillow instead of Bonnie. Bonnie slowly stood and moved away from the bear, while still blushing…

CHICA: There we go!

BONNIE: Thanks, what do we do now?

CHICA: Well, we could start by waking Foxy up and cleaning up the mess…

BONNIE: Sure…

Bonnie walked to Foxy and tapped his shoulder to wake him up. Foxy woke up and the three started cleaning while Freddy was asleep.

After cleaning, Chica went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After making breakfast, she was finding the three animatronics but he saw Freddy mumbling in his sleep. Chica was getting closer to hear his dialogue…

FREDDY: (mumbling while hugging the pillow) Bonnie, don't leave; please stay with me…

CHICA: (mumbling) Well, well, it seems that Freddy has feelings for that bunny after all. I knew it…

After having the conclusion, she came back to the kitchen and saw the fox and the bunny, already eating their food.

CHICA: What are you doing?

FOXY: (eating) I'm already starving, Chica...

BONNIE: (eating) So we started eating…

CHICA: Alright, I'll eat too…

FREDDY: (yawning while sitting down to eat) Why'd you leave me guys on the floor?

BONNIE: (mumbling) Oh Freddy, you're so cute with messy hair…

FREDDY: What?

BONNIE: (blushing) Nothing!

FREDDY: (talking to the three) Anyways, why am I on the floor)

FOXY: Well, Freddy, we just don't want to wake ye up and we just didn't care...

FREDDY: (being sarcastic) Well, you guys are nice…

BONNIE: Well, after eating, I'll be cleaning this place up, so please, don't distract me…

FOXY: Sure, why not, jim lad?

There was still mess in the kitchen, so Bonnie cleaned it up. But, a noise is startling him, so he decided to check it out. He thought it was his friends, but there's no one. He went to check the backstage to see the source of the noise, but he saw a closed door behind the spare parts. He moved the shelf around to give access to the door. He was going to open the door, but he remembered something at the first day he was programmed…

= = FLASHBACK = =

GOLDIE: -And here's the backstage. So now you know the whole place, I'll show you your room and your guitar.

BONNIE: (pointing the door) What's this by the way?

GOLDIE: Oh nothing. Just, don't open it, OK?

BONNIE: Sure…

= = END FLASHBACK = =

He had second thoughts about opening the door, since it is Goldie who told him, so it must be something important. But he said…

BONNIE: Meh, what could go wrong?

He saw nothing but black, so he moved closer. But, something got him and he was pulled into the dark. He could not see whose pulling him so he just started crying for help…

Is there something or someone who will tell the others about this incident?


	13. WHERE ARE YOU NOW

CHAPTER XIII: **WHERE ARE YOU NOW**

Well, there is one hero who saw all of this, but is not Freddy. It was actually…

MIKE: (shouting while checking all the cameras) Bonnie? Bonnie?! Come back here!

Every camera was checked, but there's no sign of the purple bunny…

MIKE: (panicking) Ugh, where is he? Maybe, I should tell the others…

He double-checked the cameras and saw Chica in the dining room, also looking for Bonnie.

CHICA: (looking around) Bonnie? Where are you, man?

So, back in the office with Mike…

MIKE: (talking in his mind) Oh no, I can't shout at her, she's so far away and I'm still in the shift; maybe I can continue watching the cameras so I'll know what she will do…

Now, back to Chica…

CHICA: OK Bonnie, enough hide and seek. Just come alright?

There's no answer.

CHICA: (mumbling) He's just messing around with you, Chica. Nothing will happen to you.

She went to the backstage and heard noises behind the door. She will open the door, but she remembered Goldie telling about this door, never to be opened, so she stopped. Instead, she went to Foxy and brought him to the door.

FOXY: Oh Chica, whatever ye do, don't open, that door...

CHICA: (getting uncomfortable) But I think Bonnie's in there…

FOXY: (shouting) Sail ho! Let me check; Bonnie!

FREDDY: Hey, what's going on?

CHICA: (shaking) Freddy, have you seen Bonnie?

So, back in the office with Mike, again…

MIKE: (mumbling while panicking) Oh no, what do I do?! What if something is in there? What if Bonnie's in there? What if something takes the four of them? Oh no, what do I do now?!

Now, back to the three…

FREDDY: (getting worried) I-I haven't seen h-him. Where is he?

CHICA: (pointing the door) I think he's over there…

FREDDY: (panicking) Oh no, let's open it until it's too late!

FOXY: (being scared) No jim lad, I sense something dark inside...

Chica gave up and was going to open the curtain, but Foxy's trying to stop her. But instead, she pulled him away from her and went inside the dark room. She kept walking inside and the noise is growing closer. She called Bonnie's name, but something got her instead. She tried to kick the thing that got her while running back to the door, but it was nothing against the force of the pull. Fortunately, the thing got tired and let go of Chica. Chica escaped and crying horribly…

FREDDY: Chica! What happened? Who's inside? Did you see Bonnie?

CHICA: (being traumatized) I-it's here. H-he's h-ere. H-he has B-bonnie. I-I don't k-know what t-to do…

FREDDY: (mumbling) It's okay…

Chica is still crying but Foxy said to Freddy to let her be. Freddy went to the kitchen to make a plan, or some kind…

FREDDY: (mumbling) Oh Bonnie, where are you now…


	14. THE SAFE ROOM

CHAPTER XIV: **THE SAFE ROOM**

Bonnie is still in the dark room, while the three were worried about him. Bonnie awoke and opened his eyes. He noticed that he is in the safe room, which is a room used when there is a fire or an earthquake in the pizzeria. He recognized it because of the bricks, supplies, and only one light is open.

He looked around but there is nothing but a single light and crates around him.

He started to shiver and panic, and started to cry for help. Someone came in and it was who pulled him into the room.

THE THING: Oh, you're awake…

BONNIE: (being scared) What do you want with me?

THE THING: (brushing his hand against Bonnie's cheek) I just want someone to play with me. But don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you…

BONNIE: (crying) But, I want to go home…

THE THING: (laughing) But Bonnie, you are home.

Meanwhile, same time in the pizzeria…

FREDDY: (mumbling) Bonnie; I hope this is just a dream…

CHICA: (knocking) Freddy? Are you okay?

FREDDY: (tearing up) Yeah, come in?

Chica is with Foxy in Freddy's room…

FREDDY: Oh, hi Foxy.

FOXY: Avast Freddy, is everything alright?

FREDDY: No. I miss Bonnie already…

CHICA: Yeah, we miss him too…

FOXY: But Bonnie will be alright. He is a tough jim lad.

FREDDY: Yeah, I'm sure he's alright…

In the same moment Freddy talks with the two…

BONNIE: (mumbling) I'll hope they'll find me…

THE THING: (handing food) Hey Bonnie…

BONNIE: I don't want to eat tonight…

THE THING: But I don't want to let you starve, Bonnie. We have a lot to talk about.

BONNIE: (arguing) But I want to leave this place now…

THE THING: (walking away) Well, if you don't want to eat, then so be it.

Bonnie tried to escape. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave up standing. He was still trying and crawled instead. He found a door and opened it. Unfortunately, it was locked. He just leaned against the door, sobbing inside the depressing safe room.

Now, continuing Freddy's conversation…

FOXY: (talking to Chica) What do ye even see down thar, lass?

CHICA: I saw, a thing. I can't see it, but I recognized its voice…

FOXY: Know ye who t'is, lass?

CHICA: Not really…

FREDDY: Well, in my opinion, we should save Bonnie.

FOXY: (getting excited) Then how do we do that, scurvy dog?

FREDDY: I have a plan…


	15. THE THING REVEALED

CHAPTER XV: **THE THING REVEALED**

Before getting Bonnie, it was actually midnight already. So, they decided to sleep first to freshen up their minds and bodies.

CHICA: (getting terrified) W-who's there?! Please s-someone help m-me!

BONNIE: Chica, is that you?

CHICA: (being relieved) Bonnie! Where are you?

BONNIE: I don't know…

CHICA: Don't worry, we will find you!

BONNIE: No, it's fine. Just take care of yourself.

CHICA: What? Are you crazy?! No way!

BONNIE: But Chica…

CHICA: What?

BONNIE: Wake up…

It was just all Chica's dream. She's awoken by the nightmare she had. She checked the clock and it was already 6:00 in the morning. She got up and head to the door and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Before Chica's dream, Freddy had also a nightmare, but was awoken up already…

FREDDY: (groaning) Ugh, can't sleep; I can't sleep…

GOLDIE: (appearing) Hey there bro!

FREDDY: (falling off his bed) Aaaah! Bro! You scared me!

GOLDIE: (smirking) Whoops, my bad!

FREDDY: Alright, what do you want?

GOLDIE: Well, first of all, you can't sleep.

FREDDY: (getting scared) And this is starting to be creepy…

GOLDIE: (smiling) Yeah. So, as your brother, I came to see the reason why.

FREDDY: Well, you're not really my real brother, but thanks.

GOLDIE: It's my job. So, what's keeping you up, by the way?

FREDDY: It's that, something's wrong, something's in the pizzeria…

GOLDIE: (being shocked) What do you mean by that?

FREDDY: (getting confused) Well is that everything's weird now, even you. Why do even look so shocked? Do you know about something about Bonnie?

GOLDIE: Well, I know nothing. Just take care of yourself and I'll be on my way…

FREDDY: (talking in his mind) Weird…

While Freddy's sleeping, someone stayed and watched the pizzeria…

MIKE: (talking in his mind) I can't tell them, yet. But I need to; he's here and it wants something from them! Well, it did take Bonnie; who's the next target? Wait, it's so adorable watching Freddy worried about his bunny. NO! Focus on your job, Mike! Well if I have done something since that night, this would be over! I'm such an idiot!

FOXY: (getting confused) Avast Mike, ye seemed thinking hard a lot these days. Is thar something wrong?

MIKE: Oh nothing, I'm just hungry so I'm upset about me. Can you get me pizza?

FOXY: Shiver me timbers! Sure!

MIKE: (mumbling) Whew, that was close!

Now, let's get back to Bonnie…

BONNIE: (shouting) Hey, how can I use the restroom?! I want to use it!

THE THING: Oh yeah, just forget about that.

BONNIE: Well, this can't wait a thousand years, so can I use it?

THE THING: Think of something yourself, drama queen…

BONNIE: (being sarcastic) Well, thank you!

Well, a few hours later…

BONNIE: (mumbling) How long was I've been here?

THE THING: A day already…

BONNIE: Thanks, I guess? By the way, who are you; and how did you ended up in here?

THE THING: Well, I have been here, way, way, way longer than you.

BONNIE: Oh. So who are you then? Can you come closer?

After Bonnie said that, he heard footsteps coming closer. He saw who it is and he was extremely shocked…

BONNIE: (crying happily) Oh my god! You're still alive?


	16. OLD MEMORIES

CHAPTER XVI: **OLD MEMORIES**

SPRINGTRAP: Yes Bonnie.

BONNIE: (stuttering) B-but how is this p-possible?

SPRINGTRAP: (smiling) You see, this restaurant is ours before. Your Goldie and I were actually a singing duo before we are replaced by the four of you, and the incident, if you know what I mean. Then, they hid me in this dark room, never to be seen again.

BONNIE: But how about Goldie?

SPRINGTRAP: After Goldie bit the child, he was also in this room too. But something came to him and gave his supernatural powers. He can teleport, read minds, and become invisible. Cool, right?

BONNIE: Yeah. But I'm really sorry that I didn't know…

SPRINGTRAP: It's alright. I know you would have helped me but you weren't made in that time, so it's not your fault.

BONNIE: Thanks.

SPRINGTRAP: (changing the subject) Oh, I heard that Chica and Foxy are a thing now, is that true?

BONNIE: Not sure, but I think so.

SPRINGTRAP: Oh really? I always thought Chica would like Freddy…

BONNIE: (being jealous) What? Why?!

SPRINGTRAP: I heard Chica mumbling to herself sometimes that she has a huge crush on Freddy.

BONNIE: (getting crazy) Really? She did? Since when?! And how do you hear these things in this room?!

SPRINGTRAP: Well, I can hear everything that happens in the pizzeria. So, you could say that's my powers. But don't worry, these all happened years ago…

BONNIE: (being crazy) What?! Me?! Worried?! No, I'm just c-curious and I j-just d-didn't k-know! That's a-all!

SPRINGTRAP: (smiling awkwardly) Yeah, OK…

BONNIE: I'm sorry; this place is just making me crazy. But, why did you pull in this room anyway?

SPRINGTRAP: (getting confused) That wasn't me. I don't remember pulling someone at all.

BONNIE: (getting terrified) Then who is it?

THE THING: It's me.

BONNIE: (being confused) Wait, I'm confused! Who are you then?

THE THING: Not today, Bonnie. Not today.

BONNIE: Fine.

THE THING: Well anyways, are you guys' hungry?

BONNIE: Well, what are we going to eat?

THE THING: Pizza.

BONNIE: Finally, some decent food. Sure…

THE THING: Good.

The thing left to two bunnies eating pizza. After they ate, they went to sleep.

On the other hand, let's go back to Freddy…

CHICA: (shouting) Ugh, I'm telling you guys! I saw him in my dream!

FREDDY: Are you sure?

FOXY: Yeah lass, it looks like ye made it up. T'is fake…

CHICA: OK, I understand it was a dream, but it was something like a lucid dream and everything looks so real, I swear!

FOXY: Fine, we believe in you…

CHICA: (getting relieved) Thank you!

FREDDY: Oh by the way, what's the room look like?

CHICA: It's so dark and one light is only working. The room is made out of bricks and there is a concrete floor.

FREDDY: (walking away) Thanks.

CHICA: Where are you going?

FREDDY: To Goldie…

CHICA: (being confused) Why?

FREDDY: I know where Bonnie is.


	17. FAZBEAR EXPEDITION

CHAPTER XVII: **FAZBEAR EXPEDITION**

FOXY: (being shocked) Ahoy! Thee jim lad knows what?!

FREDDY: I know where he is, but I need Goldie's help…

FOXY: Wait a minute, ye know whar Bonnie be?

FREDDY: Yes, but we can't go yet. We need to wait for midnight.

CHICA: How do you know where Bonnie is?

FREDDY: It's an old room, which I've been before.

CHICA: Oh…

FREDDY: Well, get ready everybody, it's going to be a long night.

Foxy and Chica agreed and went to the kitchen to find snacks. Foxy saw something that has a blinking light, so he put it inside a cardboard box. He tried to tell Chica, but he's only whispering because he thought it has some kind of microphone that can hear sounds. It was a camera. Chica figured something out: she thought that the camera is how "the thing" knew about Bonnie. Well, it does make sense after all.

On the other hand, Freddy went to Goldie to explain everything and enlist his aid. Fortunately, Goldie already knew what happened and he's already ready for the mission. Goldie already know what's happening; he has powers, so what to expect?

FREDDY: (talking in his mind) Alright, let's just get Goldie and explain the situation and have hi- oh, here he is…

GOLDIE: I know what's up, let's go!

FREDDY: What? How?

GOLDIE: I have powers.

FREDDY: Oh yeah. Well, let me grab my stuff.

GOLDIE: Sure, but why?

FREDDY: I need them, of course.

GOLDIE: I know, it's just, why do we need to get Bonnie? We can replace him with someone else that looks like Bonnie!

FREDDY: Well, it's just not the same…

GOLDIE: (acting cool) Oh, OK.

It is 12:00am and they went inside the door, They equipped their flashlights and they see a long tunnel. They continued the tunnel and they see a large, metal, and dusty door. There is a sign entitled: "SAFE ROOM".

FREDDY: (opening the door slowly) This is it.

CHICA: Whoa…

FOXY: (being shocked) Blimey! It's amazing that thar is an underground room down our pizzeria!

GOLDIE: Guys, it's weird. It's quiet down here, too quiet…

FREDDY: Yeah, it's strange.

THE THING: (laughing) Well, well, if it isn't the Fazbear gang. It's an honor to meet you Freddy in person.

FREDDY: Who are you and why did yo- wait, how did you know my name?

THE THING: (laughing) Do you think I was just made today? Ha! You, Freddy is so funny! But, it seems you got my bait…

FOXY: Bait? What bait?

CHICA: Did you mean Bonnie?

THE THING: Hmm, I think so.

GOLDIE: Where did you take the poor bunny?

THE THING: Well, I don't know! But, you could find him down here! It's a safe room; it is a large room after all!

CHICA: We will find him!

FOXY: Yeah! Ye can't hide that jim lad forever!

FREDDY: And, if we find him, we will beat the hell out of you!

GOLDIE: Yeah.

THE THING: (not listening) Blah, blah, blah. Are you done talking?

GOLDIE: Yup.

THE THING: Good, 'cause it's bedtime!

FREDDY: Bedtime?

A large alarm sounded the safe room, which releases sleepy chemicals in the room. Goldie, Foxy, and Chica passed out, but Freddy covered his nose and looked for the thing. Unfortunately, he was hit in the head by the thing and he went unconscious.


	18. HOSTAGE VS HOSTILE

CHAPTER XVIII: **HOSTAGE VS HOSTILE**

FREDDY: (waking up) Where am I? How did I get here? Where are my friends? Where is Bonnie?

GOLDIE: (whispering behind Freddy) Hey Fred!

FREDDY: (getting shocked) Goldie, where are you- ahh! There you are! How did you get here? Where are we? Where are Foxy and Chica?

GOLDIE: Well, I can teleport, remember? Then, we are knocked asleep by the thing and here we are, locked inside an iron cage.

FREDDY: Well, we must find the others.

GOLDIE: Sure, but how?

FREDDY: (thinking of something) I have a dumb idea!

In the other cage, there are Foxy and Chica inside.

CHICA: (panicking) Aww, my head hurts! Where are Freddy and Goldie?! Why am I alone in this cell?! Where are the rest?!

FOXY: Uhh, I'm here…

CHICA: Oh, never mind.

FOXY: Where's Freddy and Goldie?

CHICA: Well, if I knew where they are, I already think of something to get out of here. But, why did the thing picked you as my "cellmate"?

FOXY: (acting cute) Yeah. But Chica, I wanted to ask something. Do ye love me?

CHICA: (playing hard-to-get) Hmm, only if you are not a dumbass. After Bonnie was gone, you became more stupid than ever. What's happening with you?

FOXY: It's just Bonnie is a smart guy and we're hearties, so that explains everything!

CHICA: (acting dumb) I don't know how to answer that…

Let's see where Bonnie and Springtrap could be…

BONNIE: (sighing) Ugh, why does he not giving our food yet; I'm hungry?

SPRINGTRAP: Yeah, me too. But, do you know who is he?

BONNIE: Not actually. I can't recognize him. He looks so, weird.

THE THING: (walking towards the two) Hey, bunnies.

BONNIE: Finally, some food!

THE THING: I don't bring any…

SPRINGTRAP: (getting angry) What?! You didn't bring any food?! Oh, OK! So that's what you want! Are you just going to starve us to death?! Is that what you want?!

THE THING: Look, food is not important right now, we are leaving…

BONNIE: Leaving? Why? It's not like someone's finding us…

THE THING: Nope, there is.

BONNIE: Wait, someone is here for us?

THE THING: (talking faster) Yeah, but you will not join them.

BONNIE: What if they're my friends? I don't want to leave this place if I did not see them.

THE THING: (planning on something) Ah, getting sassy, huh Bonnie?

BONNIE: Well, what are you going to do about it, huh?

THE THING: (getting easy) Well, I don't want to do it, but I warned you…

BONNIE: You know what? I don't care! I will stay here whenever I want!

The thing hit Bonnie in the chest plate, which knocked Bonnie down. Luckily, he did not receive any holes, punctures, or malfunctions. He was just unconscious. But, Springtrap had a plan: the thing didn't realize Springtrap at all, because it was focused on taking Bonnie only. So, he decided to go back to find help.

When he went to find the four, he saw tons of cages. He sighed and looked for them in the cages, one by one.

On the other hand, back to Freddy's dumb plan…

GOLDIE: (hugging Freddy very tight) Are you sure this is going to work?

FREDDY: (breathing hardly) Just, do, it, please.

He planned: Goldie will let Freddy "join" the teleportation process. When he held Freddy really tight, the two can teleport at the same time, and goes to Foxy and Chica's cage, and takes them with Goldie too. But what really happened is: actually, it worked perfectly…

They went to the room where the thing has been gone to.

CHICA: Look, there it is!

FOXY: Freddy, what should we do now?

FREDDY: Just don't make a sound…

In the other dimension, Bonnie is already awake for his unconsciousness.

BONNIE: (waking up) Ugh, again? Where am I? Am I dead?

SPRINGTRAP: (whispering) Psst!

BONNIE: Springtrap!

SPRINGTRAP: (whispering) Lower your voice a little. He's down here…

BONNIE: (whispering) Well, where are we?

SPRINGTRAP: (whispering) Still in this big old room.

BONNIE: (whispering) Well, do you have any ideas how to get out of here?

SPRINGTRAP: (whispering) Hmm, if I was an animatronic, which I was, where would I go?

BONNIE: (whispering) Hmm…

SPRINGTRAP: (whispering) I know! Through the vents!

BONNIE: (whispering) Good idea!

SPRINGTRAP: (walking through the vents) It's so quiet. How about something to talk about? Do you have someone you love?

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) Well, I'm not actually sure, but I kind of like Freddy.

SPRINGTRAP: (being amazed) What?! Really?! You like that big, bulky bear?! Well, sure! He could be a great choice after all!

BONNIE: (walking through the vents) Well, do you know something about him that I should care about?

SPRINGTRAP: Well, I don't really know him, but my brother used to tell my things about him, but nothing important. But, does Freddy know you like him?

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) Well, no. I don't how I'm going to tell him!

SPRINGTRAP: Well, does everyone else know?

BONNIE: None, actually. It's only you that I told about it…

SPRINGTRAP: Well, don't worry. After everything gets back to normal, we'll be thinking a way how to deal with this. OK?

BONNIE: OK.

SPRINGTRAP: Shh! Wait…

BONNIE: What is it?

SPRINGTRAP: It's him again.

BONNIE: What we going to do now?

Spring found a pebble he threw it to the thing. The thing is distracted and he went to the rock. The two bunnies went to the door and seen Freddy and the others. But, it's not over yet. The thing went outside and pressed a button. The button purposely will collapse the whole room. Everyone got out, except for Freddy and the thing. Freddy wanted to defend the gang, so he went last; but he was pulled and it is a one-on-one fight. Freddy tried to block the thing's attacks, and he successfully knocked out the thing.

FREDDY: (getting angry) Who are you?! What do you need from us?!

THE THING: (malfunctioning) I-I'm y-your w-worst ene-nemy, F-Freddy-dy. I-I w-want t-to get m-my revenge-venge.

FREDDY: (being angry) What revenge?!

THE THING: (malfunctioning) D-Don't you remem-member m-me?

FREDDY: Wait, are you-

ENNARD: (cutting off) Yes, Freddy.

FREDDY: Well, I don't remember anything at all! I can't help you right now! The room is collapsing!

ENNARD: (malfunctioning) Well, d-don't help m-me-me. I'm alre-ready broken-ken. B-but I just w-wanted y-you t-to know-know, someone-one will c-come for y-you af-after me. I w-warned you.

FREDDY: (leaving the room) Thanks. I will not forget you.

The whole safe room collapsed, and the door from the pizzeria is blocked by bricks and debris. At least, everything went back to normal, hopefully.

Is this the end of the story? Will they finally confess their feelings for each other? Who is the person being said by Ennard who will come for them? Will someone stand between the bear and bunny's love?

All that will be answered; so tune in next time!


	19. REUNION

CHAPTER XIX: **REUNION**

CHICA: Well, goodbye for the safe room…

FOXY: Avast Freddy, who is thee thing anyway?

FREDDY: It was Ennard, and he said someone will come for us after him…

GOLDIE: (being surprised) Wait a minute, Ennard's still alive?!

FREDDY: Wait, you know him?

GOLDIE: Well, during our time, they were our rivals in the other location! We race each other for popularity, but their location burnt down, so I guess we won!

FREDDY: But, what revenge does he want?

GOLDIE: I think he wants to become popular again, but it was a long time ago!

FREDDY: Well, we will find out who is this person he will send, hopefully…

CHICA: Hey Bonnie, how are you doing? We missed you a lot!

BONNIE: I was just trapped in there, nothing more…

FOXY: (pointing to Springtrap) But, who's this yellow bunny with ye?

BONNIE: Oh, that's Spring-

GOLDIE: (running to Springtrap and hugging him) Springy!

SPRINGTRAP: (hugging Goldie) Hey, Goldie! I miss you! It's been so long!

GOLDIE: (letting go) I miss you too!

CHICA: (getting confused) Wait, you two know each other?

SPRINGTRAP: Yeah, but it's a long story. I guess I could tell later?

CHICA: (smiling) Sure, why not!

FOXY: Guys, this may be addled after thee events of last night, but we should throw a party for us getting aft together!

CHICA: (shouting) Really?! A party?!

SPRINGTRAP: Sure, I love a party…

BONNIE: Well, a getting-together party sounds nice…

FOXY: So Freddy, what do ye say?

FREDDY: Sure, but when?

FOXY: Now.

FREDDY: (sighing) Ugh, fine! Chica, make pizzas! Foxy, bring some drinks! Goldie, set the dining room!

CHICA: (walking to the kitchen) Sure, boss!

FOXY: (going outside) Sir aye, sir!

GOLDIE: Yes, little brother.

They did everything Freddy said; Chica made pizzas; a lot of pizzas. Foxy bought a couple of drinks. Goldie arranged the dining area. It's just a simple party; friends talking, eating, and laughing with each other.

After they ate, talked, and drunk, they went to sleep and get ready for a normal job, again…


	20. ROMANTIC RIVALRY

CHAPTER XX: **ROMANTIC RIVALRY**

It was 8:00am, and the animatronics were still asleep; well, not all of them.

CHICA: (making breakfast) Guys! Breakfast!

FREDDY: (yawning while walking) Ugh.

CHICA: Hmm, maybe I'll just eat this myself!

FOXY: (shouting while sitting down) No!

CHICA: Alright, just eat alre- wait, where's Bonnie?

FREDDY: Still sleeping, I guess?

FOXY: I think so.

CHICA: Just, eat already…

BONNIE: (yawning and falling to the floor) Hey guys, what's- ahh!

FREDDY: (running to Bonnie and picking him up) Bonnie! Are you OK?

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) Yeah, I think so…

FREDDY: (slightly blushing) Come on, you're still sleepy! Hop in my back; I'll carry you to your room…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) R-Really?!

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Well, if that's OK…

BONNIE: (slightly blushing while climbing Freddy) Well, thanks. It's just what I needed.

FREDDY: (walking to Bonnie's room) Well, here we go!

Now, let's go back to the two in the kitchen.

FOXY: (sighing while mumbling) Ugh, why it's always him…

CHICA: (talking in her mind while listening to Foxy) Wait, Foxy liked Bonnie?! I got to hear this!

FOXY: (mumbling) But I must find a way how to race against Freddy, but he's already winning…

CHICA: (talking in her mind while listening to Foxy) Tough love, but I can suppose help Foxy…

FOXY: (mumbling and noticing Chica) I hope everythi- oh, avast, Chica!

CHICA: Everything alright?

FOXY: Yeah, I guess so?

CHICA: I think I know your problem…

FOXY: Ye do?

CHICA: Yeah. You like Bonnie, right?

FOXY: How know ye?

CHICA: (winking) Well, I read minds and emotions.

FOXY: Cool. It's just I'm jealous that Freddy is thee one that Bonnie likes. But, why do ye care?

CHICA: I have the same problem before…

FOXY: With who?

CHICA: Freddy…

FOXY: Wait, ye liked Freddy before?

CHICA: Yup.

FOXY: But, what it has to do with me?

CHICA: I became jealous of Bonnie before about liking Freddy. I am so jealous that I wanted to, kill myself…

FOXY: Really? But how did ye manage that?

CHICA: I tried to forget about liking Freddy, but it was hard. So, I am just stopping to like him and I'm just happy about their life choice. It may be hard, but try it.

FOXY: But, what did ye do when ye didn't like Freddy anymore?

CHICA: I'm just trying to support their love. If you can't beat them, join them. Remember that…

FOXY: Thanks, but what do I do now?

CHICA: Try talking to Freddy…

FOXY: Sure, but can ye check on them? I don't want to disturb or, see something that can hurt me, if ye know what I mean…

CHICA: Sure…

She went to the west hallway and sees the two hugging each other while asleep.

CHICA: (mumbling while running to the office) How did that happen? I know, I'll ask Mike! He has cameras!

MIKE: Hey Chica! What's up?

CHICA: Can I check your cameras?

MIKE: Sure, why not?

CHICA: Does it flashback?

MIKE: Yup! Cool, huh?

CHICA: Yeah. Thanks!

= = FLASHBACK = =

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Well, if that's OK…

BONNIE: (slightly blushing while climbing Freddy) Well, thanks. It's just what I needed.

FREDDY: (walking to Bonnie's room) Well, here we go!

They went to the west hallway…

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) So Freddy, did you miss me?

FREDDY: (stuttering while blushing hardly) I-I-I, uh-uh, y-yeah…

BONNIE: (getting confused) What's wrong?

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Nothing! Just very sleepy!

BONNIE: (yawning) Yeah, me too…

FREDDY: (yawning) Well, how about lying down here in the corner!

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Sure…

= = END FLASHBACK = =

CHICA: (talking in his mind) Oh, so that's what happened! I knew it! They like each other!

The chicken was so surprised by her discovery, she shouted so loud…

CHICA: (shouting) I knew it!

FREDDY AND BONNIE: (screaming at the same time) What?! Chica?!

CHICA: (shouting) I knew it! I told you!

FREDDY: Go away!

CHICA: OK…

Chica left the two boys behind and laughed horrendously in the hallway.

FREDDY: (talking to Bonnie) What if she tells everyone about this?

BONNIE: (thinking) She won't, hopefully…

Chica went to Foxy about what happened…

FOXY: So, how is it going?

CHICA: (laughing) Do not go in there…

FOXY: What's wrong?

CHICA: Just wait for Freddy to be, available…

FOXY: OK, I guess?


	21. RECONCILIATION

CHAPTER XXI: **RECONCILIATION**

GOLDIE: (appearing in front of Foxy) Hey guys!

FOXY: Avast Goldie...

GOLDIE: What's wrong?

FOXY: Nothing…

GOLDIE: I can read your mind, remember? You're jealous of my "brother".

FOXY: Well, kind o'. It's just that, I think I will never have a chance, right?

GOLDIE: I guess so. They liked each other, a lot. But, did you try talking to Freddy?

FOXY: Not yet…

GOLDIE: Try it sometimes. It will help your jealousy.

FOXY: Thanks, Goldie. You're thee best!

GOLDIE: (disappearing) My pleasure.

FOXY: (mumbling) Let's just talk with thee bear and git this over with.

FREDDY: (waking up) Hey, Foxy! Hey, Chica!

CHICA: (giggling) Oh, hey Freddy! How your sleep, if you know what I mean…

FREDDY: (getting confused) What do you mean?

CHICA: (winking) Nothing. Nothing at all!

FREDDY: Sure. So, what's new today?

CHICA: Oh yeah, Foxy wanted to talk with you…

FREDDY: (talking to Chica then to Foxy) Sure; Foxy, what's the problem?

FOXY: Go to me cove tonight before ye sleep, is that alright?

FREDDY: Check…

They did their own "business" until it's time for sleep. Freddy went to Foxy's cove and they talked…

FREDDY: Alright, so what's wrong?

FOXY: Please be considerate and honest with me…

FREDDY: (getting confused) OK?

FOXY: Do ye like Bonnie?

FREDDY: (slightly blushing) To be honest, yes. Ever since before Bonnie get kidnapped. It's just that, I miss him so much and I think when someone comes back for us for revenge, I can't have the chance to tell him. Why do you even ask?

FOXY: Please don't be cranky, but I like that bunny too.

FREDDY: Really?

FOXY: Yeah. I think that I can't live without him. I go addled when he's not here. I like him talking about smarty-stuff. It's just I cannot be a normal Foxy without him.

FREDDY: Me too.

FOXY: Can I tell ye a secret?

FREDDY: Sure.

FOXY: But please, don't tell Chica! She be kill me if ye know!

FREDDY: What about it?

FOXY: In thee past, did ye know Chica loved ye very much?

FREDDY: (slightly blushing) Yeah, but it's a long time ago…

FOXY: Oh, never mind…

FREDDY: (thinking) Hmm, I had an idea: what about I take Bonnie and you take Chica?

FOXY: (being surprised) Hmm, that's a good idea! But, let's try it first.

FREDDY: And if it succeeded, we could conclude that we could get together…

FOXY: Sounds like a good experiment! I could be with Chica, and ye could be with Bonnie!

FREDDY: But is it OK, which I could get Bonnie instead of you?

FOXY: Well, it's OK for me.

FREDDY: Thanks, old buddy.

FOXY: Thank ye too…

FREDDY: Well, I should get back to sleep. It's nighttime…

FOXY: Me too, and I'm glad that we talked. Actually, it was Goldie and Chica who gave this idea. But, I think it be ridiculous, but it wasn't at all…

FREDDY: Ha-ha. Well, get to sleep…

FOXY: Yeah. Thanks!

FREDDY: (mumbling) Alright, good job! Let's go to sleep…

GOLDIE: (appearing in front of Freddy) Hey! How's the talk?

FREDDY: We reconciled. We agreed to get ourselves each other someone…

GOLDIE: And who did you get?

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Still him.

GOLDIE: Great! How about Foxy?

FREDDY: We decided to pair him up with Chica…

GOLDIE: Good choice!

SPRINGTRAP: (shouting while running to Freddy and Goldie) He's back! He's back!

FREDDY: Spring! What's wrong?!

GOLDIE: Is Ennard back?

FREDDY: It's not Ennard!

FREDDY AND GOLDIE: (screaming at the same time) Then who is it?!

SPRINGTRAP: I don't know who it is, but he's a black bear with a yellow tie!

GOLDIE: Oh no!

SPRINGTRAP: Why? Who is it?

FREDDY: He's back.

SPRINGTRAP: Who?! Who's back?!

FREDDY: Just warn the others and assemble in Mike's office!

SPRINGTRAP: (running) OK!

FREDDY: (talking about the black bear) I thought he's dead!

GOLDIE: I know!

FREDDY: He's back all along…

GOLDIE: Yup, brother's back…


	22. COLD REVENGE

CHAPTER XXII: **COLD REVENGE**

FREDDY: (being surprised) Wait, you had a real brother?

GOLDIE: Yeah…

FREDDY: (being surprised) A real, real brother?!

GOLDIE: Yeah! Please stop! Let's just go to the office…

FREDDY: Sure bro!

The two bears ran to the office and there were all the animatronics, and Mike, in there. They entered and they closed the doors. Everyone asked what is happening and Spring told them what's going on. Freddy and Goldie explained why is this happening is and they planned on how to get rid of the enemies…

GOLDIE: Flashlight?

MIKE: (showing the flashlight) Here, I have one!

GOLDIE: Batteries?

CHICA: (showing the batteries) I have spare ones in my back…

GOLDIE: Ropes?

FOXY: (showing the ropes) Arrr! Already have them, jim lad!

GOLDIE: A shovel?

FREDDY: (going outside) I'll check the back…

GOLDIE: And spare tools from the backstage?

BONNIE: (gathering the parts) Already packed!

GOLDIE: Alright! We clear to move!

FOXY: Wait! Whar's thee brown bear?

FREDDY: Here!

GOLDIE: Alright! Let's move!

MIKE: Wait! Is he the only one we will encounter? Or they are a lot?

GOLDIE: A lot!

MIKE: OK! So, I'll stay here and watch the cameras?

FREDDY: Yes. And if you run out of power, there are big batteries under your desk.

MIKE: Got it.

FREDDY: And use the walkie-talkie to tell us if there is danger.

MIKE: Alright!

GOLDIE: Hmm…

CHICA: What's wrong?

GOLDIE: I'm just finding a vent that I use to scare night guards before. I use that when the doors are closed. Pretty neat, huh?

BONNIE: Oh, so that's why…

GOLDIE: (tapping the vent's door) Oh, here it is…

SPRINGTRAP: Alright everybody, move!

MIKE: Wait, what are we exactly looking for?

GOLDIE: Nightmares…

MIKE: (laughing) Ha-ha! Very funny! What does it even look like?

GOLDIE: Looks like us, but, nightmare-ish…

MIKE: (pointing at the monitor) Like this one?

GOLDIE: (crawling and closing the vent) Oh no, here they come!

MIKE: Well, I guess it is…

FREDDY: (talking to Bonnie) Hey Bonnie!

BONNIE: 'Sup Freddy?

FREDDY: I just wanted to tell you something…

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) Yes?

FREDDY: I- oof!

Freddy hit his head in the end of the vent.

SPRINGTRAP: Shh! Dammit you two! They may hear us!

FREDDY: Sorry!

MIKE: (talking in the walkie-talkie) Guys, we have a big problem…

GOLDIE: What's going on?!

MIKE: (talking in the walkie-talkie) They are heading to a vent. Is that yours?

GOLDIE: Dammit.

FOXY: Git ready!

MIKE: (talking in the walkie-talkie) Oh, never mind. They went pass through it…

FREDDY: Whew, that was close!

GOLDIE: Keep moving!

BONNIE: But it's a dead end!

GOLDIE: Push it!

BONNIE: But it's a dea-

GOLDIE: Push it!

Freddy and Bonnie pushed the lid of the vent and they see the show stage…

FOXY: (whispering while getting confused) Wait, did we just circled to the show stage?

CHICA: (whispering) Yeah, we should just take the hallways…

GOLDIE: (whispering) If we took the hallways, we are killed by now. It's my shortcut…

FREDDY: (whispering) Alright. Just let get us to it…

GOLDIE: (whispering) Execute phase one!

They tied the ropes on the bottom of the doors, on the tables, and every position that can make the nightmares trip…

GOLDIE: (saying in sign-language) Execute phase two!

They flashed the lights to the nightmares and they tripped to floor; all of them.

GOLDIE: (shouting) Phase three!

They got the spare tools and they dismantled the nightmares to shut them down.

GOLDIE: Good job! Now let's get out of he-

NIGHTMARE: Hello, Goldie…

GOLDIE: Hey, brother…


	23. IS THIS THE END

CHAPTER XXIII: **IS THIS THE END**

NIGHTMARE: (walking to Goldie) Look brother, I just wanted to fix the grudge we had…

GOLDIE: But why did you bring your nightmares with you?

NIGHTMARE: In case you do something to me, like you did before…

GOLDIE: Brother, that was a long time ago…

NIGHTMARE: And you see, I'm here to say sorry, but you didn't forgive me…

GOLDIE: So?

NIGHTMARE: I wanted to have my revenge…

FREDDY: Wait a minute, what do you mean "like he did before"?

BONNIE: And are you the one who was sent by Ennard?

NIGHTMARE: Look friends, he tried to beat me up because of the crying child…

CHICA: (getting confused) What?! What do you know about it?

NIGHTMARE: I am Nightmare himself, so what do you think I did?

GOLDIE: You dumbass…

NIGHTMARE: And this guy showed up to stop me!

FREDDY: Isn't that the right thing to do?

NIGHTMARE: Really? You know I can't hold myself!

GOLDIE: Oh yeah?! Hold this!

Goldie punched his brother into the chest. Nightmare became furious and they beat each other. Nightmare ran and got a large stick to hit Goldie hard. But, Freddy gave his shovel to Goldie. But, Nightmare poked Goldie so hard and he fell down.

GOLDIE: (holding his stomach) Ugh…

NIGHTMARE: (holding the stick) Who's next?!

No one answered.

NIGHTMARE: (pushing a button) Alright, no one's answering? Here!

FREDDY: Not the self-destruct button!

CHICA: It's weird that we had a self-destruct button…

NIGHTMARE: It's nice meeting you! All of y-

GOLDIE: (holding Nightmare's feet) Gotcha!

MIKE: (getting worried) What's going on?!

FREDDY: Nightmare pressed the self-destruct button!

MIKE: There's a self-destruct button?!

FREDDY: Yeah, so let's go, before the whole building collapse!

CHICA: Let's move!

FREDDY: Go!

BONNIE: (being held by Nightmare) Freddy! Help!

FREDDY: Wait! I'm com-

CHICA: Freddy! Don't go! It will collapse!

FREDDY: But-

CHICA: Let's go!

Everyone got out, but Bonnie, Goldie, and Nightmare got squashed under the pile of bricks…

FREDDY: (shouting) No!

CHICA: (hugging Freddy) I'm so sorry…

FOXY: (patting Freddy) Freddy, it's alright…

FREDDY: (crying) Is this how will all end?

MIKE: I hope not.


	24. EPILOGUE

CHAPTER XXIV: **EPILOGUE**

GOLDIE: (surprising the gang) Hey guys! Sorry we're late!

FOXY: (shouting) Goldie! Bonnie! How did this happen?!

CHICA: (hugging the two) Guys! How are you alive?!

BONNIE: Goldie teleported me into here!

FREDDY: (hugging Bonnie) Bonnie!

BONNIE: Freddy, can't, breath…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Oh sorry!

SPRINGTRAP: So, what now?

CHICA: How about staying with the toys?

GOLDIE: Well, it's alright…

FREDDY: Good idea, I guess. But guys, can I talk with Bonnie in private?

CHICA: (saying in a teasing way) What you're going to tell Bonnie, huh? I'm curious!

FOXY: Well, I think ye should tell him now, Freddy...

FREDDY: Thanks…

BONNIE: (walking away) So, what do you want?

FREDDY: (slightly blushing) I'm just happy you're safe in every tragedy that happened to the team. It's just I'm worried when something happen to you, but I've something to tell you…

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) Wait, Freddy…

FREDDY: What's wrong?

BONNIE: (saying shyly and blushing hardly) I love you too…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Really?!

BONNIE : (blushing hardly) I guess I should be the one who will open my feelings for you…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Look Bonnie, it's been a long time that I have feelings for you, and I think before something happens to us, I would like to confess…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Well, I have to ask you something…

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Yes?

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) Will you be my boyfriend?

FREDDY: (blushing hardly) Sure, but we will keep it as a secret! You know how Chica reacts…

BONNIE: (blushing hardly) OK. So, what now?

Freddy inches closer to him, puts her hand on his shoulder, and kisses him on the cheek. Bonnie's face, along with Freddy, becomes pinker, his eyes widen into those cute eyes, and his ears and perk up. The kiss ends, and both their faces are redder now. Freddy looks at him shyly, and Bonnie looks at him with a goofy, yet nervous, smile, still having those cute eyes, but his pupils have widened now, and his ears have simmered down.

A month later, the pizzeria is built again, they hang out, and they realized to reveal the secret…

FREDDY: (wrapping his arm around Bonnie) Maybe it's time to reveal you guys our little secret…

CHICA: What is it?

BONNIE: We're a couple!

FOXY: Congratulations! That's so fine to hear!

CHICA: That's good news! But, I hope we still be friends even we have different people in our lives now, right Bonnie?

BONNIE: Yup!

FREDDY: How about you Foxy?

FOXY: Well, it's going well! We and Chica were now a couple!

CHICA: Yeah!

FREDDY: So Chica, how's Goldie?

GOLDIE: Hey guys, we have good news!

CHICA: What?

SPRINGTRAP: The pizzeria was rebuilt!

FREDDY: Nice! but, do we need to go back to normal?

BONNIE: We need to…

CHICA: So, back to normal!

FREDDY: So, I'll miss these moments again…

BONNIE: Well, yeah…

CHICA: (raising the wine) Well, I propose a toast to us to be happy with the people we love!

FREDDY: Cheers!

GOLDIE: Hey, how are you guys?

FREDDY: Good! How are you with your best friend?

SPRINGTRAP: It's fine! But, we have something to talk about…

BONNIE: What's happening?

GOLDIE: We're a couple!

EVERYBODY: (shouting while shocked) Wait, what?!

= = THE END = =

= = FUTURE STORY = =

TITLE: One or the Other (Freddy X Bonnie)

SUMMARY: Jealousy and homosexuality are two things that can be decided to. But, what if one boy thinks loving another man is evil, while two boys love the same man? Read this to know more!

CATEGORY: Five Nights at Freddy's

RATING: Fiction T

LANGUAGE: English

GENRE: Romance / Friendship

CHAPTERS: 6

CHARACTERS: Freddy Fazbear / Bonnie / Chica / Foxy

START OF STORY: May 29, 2018


End file.
